Freshly Cut
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Blake and Tori Christmas. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Freshly Cut**

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

Tori looked down at the directions, "Turn right at that sign."

"The one that says 'Christmas Is Here'?" Blake asked.

"Just wasn't sure if you saw it." She smiled at her husband as he smiled back at her.

Blake turned into the lot and soon found a parking spot. He then turned around to look at the backseat. "Who's ready?"

"I am." Replied a dark boy about 6 who was raising his hand.

"Jake you don't have to raise your hand; you're not in school you know."

"I can if I want to." He replied saucily back to a girl who matched his skin color and had long black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Fine, you can look like a loser."

"Sarah, don't call your brother names." Tori called.

"Sorry." The 8 year old girl replied.

Blake suppressed a laugh as he watched Sarah stick out her tongue to Jake. Tori looked over at him. He smiled at her. "You're not helping the situation." Tori said with her lips curled up.

"Hey, what they don't know won't hurt them."

Tori shook her head and looked back in front of the car, "There's the parking lot."

"Thanks."

Blake pulled into a parking spot and then turned, "So you guys ready?"

"I am. I am." Jake said jumping up and down in his seat.

"Alright, then let's go."

The four got out of the navy blue truck. They walked up to the building where a man stood with a clipboard. Blake spoke up, "Excuse me. We came to get a tree."

The man looked up and stared at them for a minute and then shook his head. Tori and Blake looked at each other and smiled; man started explaining the prices and where the trees were generally located; Tori knew why he had stared for a minute, she looked out of place with her own family. Blake had dark skin, hair and eyes, Jake had dark skin, hair and eyes and Sarah had dark skin, hair and eyes, while Tori had white skin with blonde hair and blue eyes. After a few more minutes Blake nodded and thanked the man. "Let's go."

"Do we have to walk?"

"I thought you liked walking Sarah."

"I do, but Jake can be slow."

"I can keep up." Jake said as he ran ahead. "See."

Sarah frowned and ran forward easily catching Jake. "Now what?"

The little boy shrugged his shoulders and took off with Sarah in front of him. Tori and Blake continued walking while still keeping their kids in sight. "See I knew the kids would love a fresh cut tree." Blake said smiling at Tori.

"Hey I never said they wouldn't. I just don't know why we had to come all the way out here."

Blake shrugged, "It was recommended. I've never gotten a fresh cut tree before, so…"  
"It's still good." Blake smiled at her.

"Mom, Dad, I found the best tree ever." Jake yelled.

"Don't listen to him." Sarah called out louder.

Blake and Tori exchanged looks and hurried over to see the tree. As they came closer they saw Jake looking up at a 7 foot tree.

"Jake, is this the tree you're talking about?"

"Yeah. Isn't it perfect?" Jake ran over to Blake

Blake looked down at his son, "Don't you think that's a bit tall?"

"But our ceiling is tall. I can't reach it and you can't reach it, so it's perfect. I mean not even Uncle Hunter can reach it."

Stifling a laugh Tori knelt down next to Jake, "Sweetie, it's to tall a tree, otherwise it would be perfect."

Pouting Jake nodded and took off. "Well," Tori looked at Blake as he helped her up, "I think I've seen that pout before."

Blake smiled at her, "I don't pout."

Tori gently pushed into him and he leaned and kissed her on the cheek. Slowly their lips started moving together when they heard another shout. "Mom, Dad, _this_ one is perfect."

"No Jake, it's my turn to show them a tree."

"They can look at yours after mine, it's the best. They'll choose it anyways."

"Kids." Blake called out.

"What?" They both yelled back.

"No fighting. Alright?"

"Yes Mom." They both reluctantly said.

A couple minutes later Blake and Tori caught up to where the kids were at. Jake immediately jumped over to his parents, "Pick mine, don't you like it?"

"Jake, let them decide. These are the two trees. Tell us which one you like the best."

Tori and Blake both looked at the trees. "They both look good." Tori said

"Yeah I know. How about that tree?" Blake asked pointing to one a couple of rows over.

"Daddy that's the best tree!" Jake exclaimed as he rushed over to it.

"That is actually pretty good." Sarah nodded thoughtfully as she walked over to it.

Tori looked at Blake, "Nice job."

Smiling at his wife he answered, "I try."

They leaned and gently kissed each other until they were interrupted by their kids, "Mommy and Daddy stop kissing; we have to get the tree."

"Do you have to do that now?" Sarah asked looking away.

Blake chuckled as he took Tori's hand and walked over to the tree.

"Daddy I can cut it down. I can. Please let me, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Jake pleaded with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Alright let's try together."

Tori watched as Blake and her son went to go chop down the tree. Jake looked just like Blake so it was like there were two Blake's there cutting down the tree. Jake took the ax and started swinging it back but he had to be stopped by Blake otherwise it would have hit Blake. Sarah was off to the side giving her comments on how things should be done.

After a few practice swings Jake looked up at Blake, "Okay, I can do it all by myself."

Blake looked uneasy, "I don't know."

"But I'm 6 and Uncle Hunter said that I'm a big boy now, so I can do anything."

Blake looked at Tori who shook her head. Blake sighed and then looked back at his son, "Look, I don't think he meant with an ax."

"How do you know?"

"Because, well, look why don't we cut it down together?"

Jake pouted for a minute before looking back at Blake, "Ok." So with a few chops the tree fell down. "I can carry it."

"You were too little to cut it down, so you're too little to carry it."

The boy marched over to his sister, "I am NOT little."

"You are too."

"Are not."

"Sarah, Jake stop." Tori said causing the two kids to get quiet and look at Tori.

"Alright, who wants to help carry the tree?" Asked Blake.

Jake's hand shot up in the air, "I'll help."

"I'll help too." Sarah said walking over to the tree.

Tori smiled, "Let's all get it back. Jake you take the top, Sarah you get the middle and your Father and I will get the trunk."

"Okay." Both kids replied.

As Tori grabbed the tree she felt Blake's hand next to hers; she turned and smiled at him. Even though they had been married for 10 years and they had two kids, every touch they shared was always so new and exciting. They brought the tree back to the front and waited for them to shake off any extra needles.

Soon they were back in the truck with the tree in the back. They drove the long road back to their house where they brought the tree in and set it up. After the kids were in bed Tori and Blake sat near the tree. "This was a good idea." Tori said looking at Blake. "There's something about cutting a tree down that makes it seem more Christmasy."

"I agree. And the kids loved it, even if they fought a bit."

The two laughed, "Yeah, but that's what made it even better."

"I agree." Blake leaned down and captured his beautiful wife's lips in a searing kiss. And the two stayed there all night by the freshly cut Christmas tree.


End file.
